Is She New?
by allhugs13
Summary: Melinda was never very popular. Everyone would laugh at her and call her names. And now she was tired of it. What will she do to change her social statue? RR
1. My Life At School Sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed

Note: Things you should know: Melinda is about 16 years old and she is a junior. She is best friends with Lindsey and they have been friends since they met in kindergarten.

Melinda was standing in front to the mirror looking at herself. Her hair was slicked back and in a tight bun. She was wearing a blue sweatshirt that was much to big for her and tight bellbottom jean.

"I guess this is as good as it gets." She told herself.

She walked over to her bed and grabbed her backpack. When she opened her door her brother was walking by.

"Good morning sis." Chris said as he walked passed Malinda to his room. His hair was wet and he had a towel wrapped around himself.

"You do realize that you need to leave for school in 15 minutes." She told him.

"Yeah I know. Don't worry I will be ready."

"Without using your powers." She said.

"Maybe."

"Personal gain." She said in a higher tone as she walked towards the stairs.

"Thanks…mom." Chris said walking into his room.

Melinda smiled at her brothers comment as she walked down the stairs. When she reached the bottom there was a knock on the door. Melinda opened the door already knowing who was there.

"Hey Lindsey." She said.

"Hey, you ready to go?" She asked. She was dressed in long jean skirt and a light orange sweater on.

"Yeah, let's go." She told her as she walked out she yelled. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad."

And right before she closed the door she heard them both said. "Bye I love you."

It was about a 10 minute walked to school and today was the first day.

Melinda hated school. She always had. She just never really fit in. Not like Wyatt and Chris. They were both popular but not her.

People would laugh at her as she walked by. They all thought she was such a geek. She never really knew why but they did.

She was just happy she was friends with Lindsey. She was always there for her and she was always loyal.

Melinda was looking down at the ground as they walked. She did not want to go.

"It's going to be okay." Lindsey said.

"No…it is going to be like it always is. People will make fun of me and call me names and I will run to the bathroom and cry."

Lindsey just looked at her friend. She didn't know what to say and she knew she was right.

"She tried to change the subject a little. I'm glad we have a class together." Lindsey said.

"Yeah, me to. That and lunch. You know I don't know what I would do without you. You really are the best friend anyone could have.

"So are you. "

The two girls finally arrived at school. Melinda took a deep breath when she was Shanna Gleeson standing by the door.

She was the most popular girl in the school and she just loved to mess with Melinda. Melinda never really understood why she hated her so much.

"Well look who it is girls." Shanna said as Melinda walked by. "I see your wardrobe hasn't changed much in the past…well ever.

Melinda just looked at her. She didn't know what to say. As she stud there James Bell walked up. James was really good friends with Chris and Shanna's boyfriend.

"Hey Melinda." He said as he put his arm around Shanna.

"Hi James." She said with a big smile.

"Why are you still here? Don't you have some friends to go hand out with…oh… I forgot, you don't have any friend." An evil smile crossed Shanna's face.

Melinda looked at James who's eyes basically say I'm sorry, she then turned her head and walked away.

James looked at his girl friend. "You didn't really need to say that." He told her.

"She'll get over it." Shanna said.

James started to walk away. "Where are you going?" She yelled at him.

"Away from you." He said.

Melinda's eyes were staring to tear up after she walked away.

"Are you okay?" Lindsey asked.

"Yeah, its not like it is some thing new."

James walked up next to Melinda. "Hey"

Melinda had not noticed James so she jumped when he said hi.

"Hi."

"Look I just wanted to say sorry about Shanna. She can be a bitch sometimes."

"Yeah, I know but its not your fault."

"Yeah, well I got to go but I'll see you later."

"Okay, bye." She said as he walked over to where his friends were standing.

She didn't see her brother. She knew he would be late. She laughed a little to herself. However that was the only time she laughed that day.

The rest of Melinda's day only continued to get worse. She had all of her classes with Shanna and all she would do is make fun of her. By the time school was over all Melinda wanted was to get home. She told Lindsey that she was staying after school so she would have to walk home alone.

Lindsey said okay and started her way home. Melinda walked into the bathroom and orbed herself to her room. She laid down on her bed and began to cry.

She hated being such a loser. She hated the way people treated her. All she wanted was to be liked and the only way that would happen is if she was popular. But there was no way that could ever happen. No matter how much she wanted it to.

Melinda nearly jumped off her bed when her door opened; she had stop crying by then.

"Oh sorry honey I didn't hear you come in." Piper said.

"Its okay mom."

"I was just coming to get your laundry."

"Oh okay."

"So how was school today?" Piper asked. She had no idea about her daughter's troubles with school.

"Um…it was okay."

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said putting on a fake smile she had come to perfect.

"Okay love you sweetie."

"Love you to." Piper walked out of Melinda's room with a handful of cloths.

Melinda grabbed the remote to her TV and turned it on. She decided to watch a movie called Love Don't Cost A Thing.

I wish I could pay someone to make me popular. She said to herself.

But I don't have any money…that and know one would do it.

That's when a great idea popped into her head.

I may not be able to pay someone to make me popular but I am a witch…I could always say a spell…………Fuck personal gain.


	2. Spells Do Work

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

Note: I want to say thank you to leoandpiperluva for reviewing my story. You rock and I hope you like it.

SUNDAY NIGHT

Melinda waited until later that night for everyone to go to bed before she snuck up to the attic.

She started looking through the book for a spell that might help her. But there was no spell for what she wanted to do.

She was going to have to make up her own spell. Melinda walked to the right side of the attic and grabbed four candles.

She grabbed matches and a pad of paper with a pen. She set the candles in a circle around herself.

She sat in the middle of the circle and began making a list of all the things she wanted to be.

What I Want:

1. To be popular

2. To have a better fashion sense

3. To have more friends

4. To have a boyfriend

5. To never be made fun of

After she finished the list she pulled the paper off the note pad and grabbed the matches on her left side.

She recited a spell out loud._ "Let the object of objection become but a dream and let the new popular me be seen."_

She lit the match and continued to light the paper on fire.

After the flame from the paper had burnt the paper and died, the flame of the candles shot up into the air. When they finished they went out.

Melinda thought she heard someone so she quickly got up and grabbed everything. She quickly put the stuff away and walked back to her room.

She laid down in her bed and began wondering what the next day would be like.

For the first time in her life she would be popular and everyone would like her. It almost seemed like a dream.

After about 20 minutes Melinda finally drifted to sleep.

THAT SAME NIGHT

Chris was sleeping in his room when he suddenly woke up for no reason.

He sat up in his bed and looked over at the clock, it was close to midnight.

He thought he heard some noise coming from the attic. He got out of bed and decided to go check it out.

He walked to the attic and peeked through the door. He saw his sister siting on the ground in the middle of what looked to a circle of candles.

She ripped a piece of paper off a note pad. She then began to say a spell. "_Let the object of objection become but a dream and let the new popular me be seen." She finished but lighting the piece of paper on fire."_

Chris went to leave when he kicked the door enough that it make a creaking sound. He hurried back to his room.

He was confused at to what he had just seen. His sister was a strong believer in personal gain. But there she was casing a spell on herself so she could be popular. It was so unlike her.

Chris didn't really know what to do or say. So he got back in his bed and tried to fall a sleep.

The next morning Melinda woke up earlier then she usually did. She was excited for once in her life to go to school.

She ran to the bathroom to take a shower. After her shower she walked back to her room and started looking through her dresser to find something to wear.

She pulled at an outfit her aunt Phoebe had bought her. It was tight blue bellbottom hip hugger jeans and light pink collared shirt with four buttons at the top.

After she got dressed she looked in the mirror at her hair. She had no idea what to do with it. That was when it suddenly dried itself.

Now Melinda was looking at perfect hair for the first time ever. She turned around to grab some eye liner but when she turned back around and looked in the mirror she already had it on.

Melinda was in shock. She had never seen herself look so good before.

She grabbed her back pack and stuff.

School started in 20 minutes. So she walked down stairs and just as she opened the front door she found Lindsey standing in front of her.

Melinda yell a quick goodbye and shut the door. Lindsey was staring at her with a look of shock.

"So what do you think?" Melinda asked her friend who still had her mouth hanging open.

"You...you look...amazing!" Lindsey said.

"You really think so?" Melinda asked not really sure.

"Yeah, you look beautiful."

"Well thank you. Lets go."

"Yeah okay." Lindsey said.

Melinda had a big smile on her face and her normal slow paced dreading walk was replaced with a happy up beat walk the whole way to school.

When the two finally reached the school Melinda took a deep breath.

"Lets see what happens." Melinda said to herself.


	3. The Start of a New Me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.

*NOTE: Hello everyone! I know its been years since I have updated but I had major writers block and all the essay I have been writing for school have made me not want to write but I plan on updating frequently. Sorry for the short chapter, the next one should be longer :D

Melinda and Lindsey walked up the stairs at the front of the school. Everyone was looking at Melinda as she walked by. She could tell they were all whispering about her but for once she know they weren't making fun of her! She could feel her self-esteem rise as she walked the halls of the one place she had always hated.

"Wow. Everyone is staring at you." Lindsey said in a low but excited whisper. "This make over of yours seems to have been a wonderful idea."

"Yes it has." Melinda said joyfully. She continued to walk towards her locker when she saw James closing his. He turned his head and looked at her. He stopped dead in his tracks unsure if the girl walking towards him was really Melinda or if he was just seeing things. "Hey James!" She said brightly.

"Melinda?...Oh....wow....I don't know what to say," The words stumbled out of his mouth as he tried to decide what to say. "You look beautiful."

"Well thank you very much! I just thought it was time for a little change." Melinda smiled at him.

"Mel?" Melinda heard her name being called from behind her. Chris was walking towards Lindsey, James and her.

"Hey big brother." Melinda turned and looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked her surprised. Finally he understood what she was doing in the attic that night.

"Nothing I just decided to give myself a make over." She smiled. "Well class is about to start and I don't want to be late so I will see you all a little later. She started to turn and walk away when Chris grabbed her arm and spun her back around to face him.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "When we get home we are going to have a really big talk about that little spell you cast on yourself." The smile on Melinda's face slipped away. She yanked her arm from his hand and walked to class. She knew Chris was still looking at her as she walked away and she could tell he was mad at her, but she didn't care and she wasn't going to let it bother her. Not today of all days. They would talk tonight but it wouldn't change anything.

As she walked into her first class she noticed that Shanna was not there yet and her "usual" seat was open. So Melinda took the opportunity and sat down. When Shanna finally walked in she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Melinda.

As she walked a little closer she said. "What the hell do you think you are doing sitting in my seat?"

"Well I do believe that I can sit wherever I want since there is no seating chart." Melinda said with a smug smile.

Shanna glared at her. "You think that a new makeover is some how going to make you popular?" She said with a small laugh.

"Do you really think that a new nose is going to make you pretty?" Melinda said with a hard uncaring tone.

Shanna just looked at her for a minute. "Get. Out. Of. My. Seat." She said in anger.

"Move me." Melinda said in a light tone. That was the exact moment that the teacher walked in. "Everyone take a seat please."

Shanna stared at Melinda of another short moment before walking away and finding a different seat.

Melinda smile on the inside with complete triumph. She had finally be able to put Shanna in her place. Melinda knew it was not over between the two of them. But this was the start to many more encounters like this and Melinda would finally stand her ground. No more running into the bathroom and crying. Never again!


	4. Reactions to My New Look

Note: Hope you all enjoy the chapter!!!

The rest of Melinda's day was amazing for her. Yes, people were staring at her but for once it was a good thing. They were not making fun of her, they were admiring her! She had never had so much attention before. The bell rang finally letting the last class out. Melinda exited her last class and walked to her locker. She put all her books in the locker. when she closed the door she was surprised to find Tyler Kellson standing there.

"Hello Melinda." he said with a soft kind voice she did not know was possible.

"Hello Tyler." She replied politely before turning around to walk away.

He grabbed her arm to stop her, she turned to look at him. "What?" she asked with steel in her voice. She never like Tyler. He was just as bad as Shanna. He was the asshole of the school and she would not be fooled by this fake act he was putting on.

"I just want to talk." He said with a smirk.

"And what could we possibly have to talk about?" Mel asked him.

"I just wanted to say sorry, for the way I have treated you in the past." He replied.

"Look Tyler, you're an asshole and I do not really give a shit what you have to say. If you are so sorry for the way you treated me in the past then maybe you shouldn't have treated me that way to begin with. Now if you would not mind, let me go." She said with vigor.

Tyler released her arm and she stormed away.

He watched her leave and anger burned with in him. Shanna walked up from behind him. "What happened?" She asked.

"I tried to talk to her and actually be nice but she totally blew me off!" Shanna could tell by his tone how pissed off he was.

"Great. I though you said you could 'Get her to fall for you in no time', I guess not." She remarked.

"Yes well she seems to have a little more back bone then I thought she did. To be honest I don't give a shit what happens to her and I don't understand why you want her so badly." He replied walking away from Melinda's locker and to his own down the hall.

"She is a threat to us." Shanna told him quietly.

"How?" He asked.

"Because if she gets to close to me and the rest of the more "popular" girl she is going to realize I have been brainwashing them to do my dirty work. Before I did not have to worry about it because she was a little loner that no one talked to. But she's a smart little witch and we don't want her snooping around." Shanna explained.

"Fine but why don't you just get rid of her yourself? Why am I part of it?" Tyler asked, opening his locker and putting his books inside and grabbing his car keys.

"Because you love me." she said in a sultry voice. "And because you don't want to the charmed ones finding out about us. And I don't think you want to be vanquished by them or the boss."

"Fine," he pulled Shanna in and kissed her. "I'll find a solution."

"Thank you baby. Gotta go to practice." Shanna said skipping off down the hall.

Melinda was walking home and was still fuming from her talk with Tyler, he is such an ass. And he thinks because she's different now that she would ever give him the time of day! He must be on something!

By the time she got home she had finally calmed down a little but she knew if anyone messed with her she would blow up on them. So in order to avoid everyone she quickly ran up to her room. But when she opened her bedroom door Chris was sitting on her bed.

"What do you want?" She asked him placing her backpack on the chair in front of the desk in her room.

"We need to talk about this spell you did on yourself." He said sternly.

"Why?" she asked with an attitude.

"Because it's personal gain." He said standing up, starting to get pissed off by her attitude towards him.

"You are not my boss and I will do what ever I want. I'm tired of being the nerdy girl that everyone makes fun of. I want a life full of fun! I don't want to be sitting around in my room every weekend. And if had to cast a spell to help then oh well!" She half yelled at him.

"What about the consequences?" He asked.

"I'll take them as they come. Now get out of my room!" She yelled at him.

"Fine!" He yelled back. "I was just trying to help." Chris left the room, slamming the door as he went.

"Why are you slamming doors?" Wyatt asked.

"Because that little sister of ours is being a little brat!" He responded angry.

"Who? Mel? She's is like the most level headed nice girl I have ever met." Wyatt said confused as to why his brother was so pissed off.

"Usually she is but not today. Have you seen her today?" Chris asked.

"No." Wyatt said a little confused.

"All I'm going to say is personal gain." Then Chris walked away and into his own room.

Wyatt walked over to Melinda's door and knocked.

"What?" Mel ask with fire in her voice.

"Can I come in?" Wyatt asked. Melinda walked to her door and quickly pulled it open.

"No, I don't want to talk right now."

Wyatt was shocked by his sisters appearance. "Did you cast a spell on yourself?"

The fury in her grew. "I am not about to talk about this again, yes I did and no I wont take it back, leave me alone right now. I do not want to talk to anyone right now and the includes you." She slammed the door in his face.

Wyatt just sat there for a moment, still shock by his sisters reaction. "What the hell?" he asked himself before walking away.

Note: Please review!!!


End file.
